Vivencias de un Uchiha
by Derwyd
Summary: Caso VI: Como toda familia 'perfecta', la familia Uchiha tenía aquel confinamiento con el fin de acentuar aún más aquellos lazos desgastados con el tiempo: ¿Tú decides Sasuke?... ¿Itachi ó Fugaku?, Sasuke, ¿A quién mandarás fuera del país?
1. Uchiha: Caso I

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Las reglas son las mismas que antes, a los que han leído mi fics!**

**Flash back esta con negrita**

_Cursiva son los tiempos, cosas como dos meses después, etc o cosas importantes, como palabras._

**S**i el fics lo hago en primera persona lo avisaré

**D**e que trata _**Vivencias de un Uchiha: **_Se podría decir que es un conjunto de One-shot, pero tienen sentido y coherencia entre si, es ampliamente una historia basada en las vivencias Uchiha, es un AU así que ténganlo presente. Narra la historia de la Familia Uchiha

**Habrá escenas Sasu-saku por eso lo puse en esta categoría como puede haber tríos Ita-Saku-Sasu**

**Aquí les va**

_**Vivencias de un Uchiha.**_

_**By:Gaara.maniaka**_

_**Uchiha: Caso I**_

Ella lo sabía, sabía que su marido llegaba cansado de su trabajo, sabía que le gustaba que su hijos estuvieran en casa a la hora de cenar, sabía que él llegaba de muy mal humor al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta, por que así era él, su querido esposo.

Hacía la cena tranquilamente, eran las nueve de la noche y como siempre Itachi no llegaba hasta diez minutos después de comenzada la cena, su pequeño retoño Sasuke, había salido con su _hermosa _novia como la catalogaba él, su pequeño hijo ya era todo un hombre, pero faltaba el mayor de los Uchiha que estaba próximo a llegar, de _mal humor _como siempre.

Se escucharon las pisadas resonantes en la sala, mientras que un bufido exasperado salió del portador de aquel cuerpo, si, Uchiha Fugaku hoy _estaba muy enojado _pero no por nada ella era Mikoto Uchiha, capaz de controlar a aquella bestia que era su marido –

¿Cómo te fue cariño? – pregunto muy dulcemente su idolatrada esposa, Fugaku la miro inspeccionándola, algo traía entre manos…pero sea lo que sea más le vale ser precavidos –

¿Itachi? – pregunto directo y hasta de cierto punto mordaz a su esposa, quien como siempre sonreía sin importarle mucho el hecho –

Trabajando cariño – contesto con tanta naturalidad que logró tranquilizar de cierta manera al Uchiha mayor –

Y Sasuke-chan? – su esposa sonrió, solo le decía así cuando no estaban presentes ninguno de sus dos hijos, si, el le exigía aún más que a Itachi por ser le menor, su retoño Uchiha, sonrió con cierta maldad pero después lo observo expectante –

Salió, dijo que no volvería hasta muy tarde – lo cual ambos sabían que era _no volver a casa en unos días –_

¿Con que amigo salió? – entrando a territorio perdido, Mikoto sabía como reaccionaría su esposo al saber que su _Sasuke-chan _su pequeño _retoño _estaba completa y perdidamente _enamorado de su hermosa novia –_

Salió con una chica – pronunció pausadamente, Fugaku alzo una ceja expectante para una explicación, mientras sentía su venita aparecerse en su frente –

Salió con su novia – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Mikoto hicieron estragos en el Psiquis de su esposo –

Su ¿no-vi-a? – alarma, lo había dicho murmurando, con el ceño fruncido y entrecortado, Mikoto suspiro –

Ya esta en edad Fugaku, no puedes decirle a tu adolescente hijo que hacer y que no, ya le has jodido la vida lo suficiente haciendo que saque 100 en todas las materias – Fugaku Uchiha miro con profundo odio a su mujer –

Prefiere a su estúpida novia que su familia!, que mañana nos dirá que se casa y que tendrá hijos y no le volveremos a ver!!! Quizás que tipo de artimañas habrá hecho aquella chica para acercársele – si, su esposo estaba más que furioso y iracundo, pero aún así… después de hablarle con un tono tan mordaz, ella sabía que lo hacía por que era su _retoño _no quería verle crecer, ni mucho menos con novia, kami! que desgracia cuando se casará –

El no nos va a dejar Fugaku, solo tiene 15 años – reclamo con muchísima calma Mikoto, Fugaku miro a su esposa refunfuñado, no quería ver a su hijo menor con novia, no, no estaba celoso por que ahora su hijo menor pasará más tiempo con su novia que con él, la mayoría de sus miradas irían hacía su novia y a él lo dejaría votado…no, no era eso.

En ese instante la puerta de la casa se abrió por segunda vez dejando a ver a Uchiha Itachi, con su mirada tan perdida como siempre su porte galante y como no, su cabello amarrado por una coleta, su progenitor había insistido en que era _peinados de mujer, hijo Homosexual, _pero inclusive con esas palabras tan hirientes el moreno NO se corto su coleta dejando bien en claro que él era quien decidía, Itachi levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el tenso ambiente formado por su padre… bufo –

¿Qué sucedió ahora? – su voz tan suave, varonil y neutral hizo a su madre sonreír –

Bienvenido a casa Itachi-chan¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Itachi miro fastidiado a su madre¿Cuándo dejaría de decirle así?, recibió como todos los días su beso, y le explico rápidamente su día para ver que sucedía, su padre hoy estaba _muy enojado –_

Y dime madre¿Qué hizo Sasuke ahora? – pronunció aquellas palabras prolijamente y como no su padre estalló –

Ese crió!, YA VERA CUANDO ME LO ENCUENTRE!!!, se quedará castigado por un año, se irá de la casa si sigue así, nos dejará botados he inclusive nos hará la desconocida – que cosas más farfullo el Uchiha mayor, pero Itachi se sorprendió, Fugaku Uchiha era alguien que _siempre _cumplía con sus promesas, y si decía que dejaría encerrado al menor de los Uchiha no tengan duda de que lo hará, Itachi miro a su madre pidiendo explicaciones pero lo único que consiguió fue la tierna sonrisa de esta –

Tu hermano salió con su _novia – _Entonces el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha comprendió, el menor de la casa tenía novia, el retoño del hogar…si sentía envidia su hermano había crecido y mirada como su padre se ponía iracundo y profesaba palabras de profundo rencor hacía la muchacha que instintivamente le quito el corazón de su hijo, Itachi sonrió melancólico, la que le llegaría a Sasuke cuando llegará.

Ahora la familia compuesta por tres, se sentó a la mesa, Mikoto sirvió cada plato con suma dedicación y como no, se le paso por alto que su _Sasuke-chan _no estaba, poniendo un puesto de más, Fugaku miro eso como burla y solo hizo enojarse aún más, pero lo que no se esperaban era que a puerta de la casa se abriera dejando entrar a un fastidiado Uchiha menor a la casa –

Ya llegue – Mikoto miro sorprendida a su hijo menor, mientras que Itachi sonreía y Fugaku dejaba caer el servició al suelo¿Qué sucedía?, simple; Uchiha Sasuke entraba completamente fastidiado a su hogar, mientras que bien firme en su mano entrelazada venía una chica, y tal como lo dijo su hijo _con su hermosa novia, _la cual tenía unos expresivos orbes jade, una figura envidiable para solo tener 15 años y una sonrisa cautivadora –

Ella insistió que la trajera – contesto haciendo un mohín con los labios, la novia de su pequeño _retoño _sonrió ganando un sonrojo por parte de su novio que sorprendió al mismísimo Fugaku –

Lo siento por no avisar, pero Sasuke-kun me dijo que su padre lo regañaría por no estar en la cena, que era algo así como una costumbre y como no los conocía, aproveche de invitarme, espero que no les moleste – dijo haciendo una suave reverencia y sonriendo, la voz dulce de la chica y su exótico cabello rosa dejo sorprendido a la ahora familia Uchiha, mientras Sasuke caminaba firmemente con su novia a la mesa –

El es mi padre Sakura, Uchiha Fugaku – menciono Sasuke con un tono de orgullo, Mikoto parecía completamente impresionada, la novia de su hijo hacía una leve inclinación –

Sasuke-kun me ha hablado mucho de usted señor, espero no molestar – la cabecera de mesa, el esposo, el padre, y ahora el suegro mirada sorprendido la escena, Sasuke lo había mencionado _su Sasuke-chan _había hablado de él con su novia, y parecía que buenas cosas, la novia de su hijo parecía esperar una respuesta mientras que el la miraba, si era linda, _hermosa _y _perfecta _para su hijo, digna de un Uchiha, sonrió arrogantemente –

Espero que sepas llevar bien el apellido Uchiha – las palabras dichas por Fugaku sorprendieron al hijo, a la esposa y a la ahora nuera que miraba algo perdida la escena, se giro para ver a su novio sonrojado y ¿Feliz?, quizás lo que dijo el patriarca de la familia estuvo bien, por lo cual solo sonrió de la manera más inocente que pudo y asintió.

Quizás que su _retoño Uchiha _tenga novia no era tan malo, ni que se casará, que tuviera hijos, ya quería ver como saldrían sus nietos. Y ahora miraba la mesa, casi completa solo faltaba algo –

¿Itachi y tu novia?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste xD**

**La verdad que me divertí muchísimo haciéndo este fics!!**

**Así que espero comentarios, lamentablemente tendré que empezar con mis amenazas xD**

**Si no me dejan reviews no continuó ¬¬ y es así de simple!**

**xD**

**espero sus reviews, quejándose, halagando, criticando etc.**

**Gaara.maniaka**


	2. Uchiha: Caso II

**D****eclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Las reglas son las mismas que antes, a los que han leído mi fics!**

**Fl****ash**** b****a****ck esta con negrita**

_Cu__rsi__va son los tiempos, cosas como dos meses después, etc o cosas importantes, como palabras._

**S**i el fics lo hago en primera persona lo avisaré

**n/a: Agradezco sus reviews, la verdad me llegaron muchos O.O **

**Aquí**** les traigo la segunda parte, espero que tenga el mismo éxito del primero me harían demasiado feliz **ˆ///ˆ

**Habrá escenas Sasu-saku por eso lo puse en esta categoría como puede haber tríos Ita-Saku-Sasu**

**A****vertencias: **pues xD, se las verán más adelante y… no me maten TˆT espero reviews xD

_**Vivencias de un Uchiha.**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**B**__**y**__**:G**__**aara**__**mania**__**k**__**a**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

_**Uchiha: Caso II**_

Enojado, iracundo, furioso, colérico, adolorido, frustrado y un diluvio de sentimientos contradictorios se encontraba el Uchiha menor, su novia durante dos años había terminado con él de un día para otro, cuando no hace pocos días habían tenido sexo, no hace pocas horas ella le había dicho cuanto lo amaba y él como siempre le había sonreído diciéndole lo mismo, dolía, le dolía aún más al saber que quizás ella no le amaba como él a ella _quizás tenga a otro, _más después de haberse alcoholizado, irse en juerga por doce horas, haber llorado por mucho que no quiso… él se dirigía a la casa de la única mujer que él había amado de verdad, con la cuál paso de ser un niño a un hombre, con la cual _fui más humano, _discutían, por supuesto como todas las parejas, sus celos, las malas interpretaciones en las fiesta, pero ¡POR UN DEMONIO ERAN JÓVENES!, y eso Uchiha Sasuke no lo entendía, solo tenían 17 años y más de una vez hablaron de contraer matrimonio cuando salieran del colegio¡_habíamos hablado de hijos!, _hijos los cuales ya él anhelaba, no entendía, trabajaba como un loco a pesar de tener 17 años en la empresa de su padre…

La cual Heredaría un porcentaje cuando asumiera su rol de diez y ocho años, tenía un futuro asegurado _con mi hermosa novia, _su madre la quería, su padre no alegaba por ella, y su hermano, sabía que su hermano iba tras de ella… más nunca lo tomo en cuenta _quizás esta con él…_ si el menor de los Uchiha, codiciado en la academia a pesar de su novia, estaba celoso de su propio hermano, más en lo único que pensaba era de recriminarle el por que de su decisión…

_Tal vez no me amaba…_

Y a tropezones, caídas, mareos más de algún altercado y sus sentimientos a flor de piel llego al departamento de la chica, sonreía, ella vivía sola ya que sus padres vivían en el extranjero y ella en Tokio… pero aún así, se sentía desvanecer¿Y si ella estaba con otro hombre?, había que decirlo, Haruno Sakura estaba actuando un tanto extraña por días, más no le había tomado atención… por que él a pesar de sus celos, sabía que la chica no lo engañaba le molestaba enormemente que un hombre se le acercará…

_Pero aún así sabía que ella no lo tomaba en cuenta..._

Vio la puerta con cierto rencor, miro su reloj de pulsera, y sonrió, ese era un regalo de Sakura cuando cumplieron dos meses… y recordó, todo lo que le había regalado solo por amarlo _más pero parece que poco le importo _las tres de la madrugada¿Quién estaba despierto a esa hora?, él, un ex-novio completamente desolado, toco la puerta con insistencia hasta que sintió unos torpes pasos hacía la puerta y allí apoyado torpemente por culpa del alcohol con la cabeza gacha comenzó a hablar lentamente, mientras sentía como la puerta se abría lentamente –

Por qué?** – **las palabras resentidas se sintieron como dagas en el destrozado corazón de la joven pelirosa, verlo así de vulnerable era contado con un dedo, ahora dos… estaba frustrado, triste y al parecer, había sufrido más que ella –

¿Es que acaso no te di suficiente? – intento pararse más le fue imposible y cayo de bruces al suelo de espaldas, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida –

Estas ebrio – sorprendida intento ayudarlo pero él no quiso y a ella le dolió, como siempre… –

Nunca me amaste cierto… no a un Uchiha – espetó esas ultimas palabras, sentándose como podía; apoyando sus manos en el frío suelo de aquel pasillo y Sakura sintió desvanecer su mundo, ella lo quería lo amaba con locura!, daría su vida por él… pero no podía estar con él, más bien eso era lo que se auto convencía, sintió sus ojos arder como en las ultimas horas, verlo así _le dolía –_

Yo…yo si te amaba – dijo con amargura, su cabeza antes cabizbaja ahora la levantaba lentamente mostrando unos llorosos orbes negros, tenía miedo, nunca había visto a Sasuke así… no, nunca lo había visto llorar por mucho que la situación lo ameritaba él era fuerte _era su pilar _más verlo así la destrozo, aún más y lloró, lloró por él, por ella, por lo que tenían… y dolía, se lanzó a sus pies de rodillas y sus manos apoyando su peso –

¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto sonriente, si ver a un Uchiha destrozado es lo último que quería, ver su sonrisa falsa merecía la muerte mas las pocas lágrimas se veían en sus mejillas –

p-por que yo no quería – y él la escucho, tan débil como la recordaba, tan frágil como al adoraba y apretó sus puños, por un demonio el la amaba!, como nunca antes la amo y ahora _la amo aún más _–

Molesta – susurró el Uchiha mientras gateando él la abrazo como siempre parecía una comedía trágica, y ambos lloraron, él por amarla tanto y ella por no saber que hacer. A tientas llegaron al departamento, más concretamente a la habitación de la chica, pero cualquier tipo de recuerdo de cómo llegaron era borroso, y Sasuke cuando por fin se le paso la borrachera, la observo descuidada, con los ojos hinchados, demasiado, demacrada y con ojeras… _quizás también me ama… _y la vio parada enfrente de él con la mano tendida con una taza de chocolate caliente –

Dudo darte algo de tomar – me murmuró con una sonrisa, esa que tanto amaba, pero al tomarlo declino… no quería ir al baño –

Yo no quería – dijo cabizbaja, y por más tiempo que la observarla a ella, pensaba, observo su habitación llena de cajas, pero no de sus pertenencias por que las veía, más bien con un contenido oculto… también vio cosas prolijamente envueltas con el afán de ocultar a cualquier chismoso pero él era Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, no era cualquiera _yo soy un Uchiha _y la mirada perspicaz como siempre tanteó su vista por todo para terminar de observar a la chica, quien ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa –

Sakura – susurró amenazante, ella enarco una ceja, _esta nerviosa _pero él no lo creía _más bien es demasiado temprano _más no le molestaba era solo que –

Cr-creo que ya debes irte – dijo asustada mientras se daba vuelta –

Son las cuatro de la mañana, me van a asaltar – dijo caminando hacía ella, sospechaba _no por nada soy un Uchiha _y como buen Uchiha _conozco a mi mujer _–

Te amo – le susurró de espaldas, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla así _menos ahora _y la vio parada observándolo con los ojos llorosos –

Molesta – susurró ya en sus labios, pero al parecer ella aún lloraba, fueron 24 horas _24 horas sin probar sus labios, _fiel y demandante probó aquellos dulces labios, y se dio cuenta, de que como un Uchiha tenía razón, la encamino hacía la cama, no recibiendo quejas lanzándola a la y posándose sobre ella, y la observó, tan demacrada que le parecía tierna –

Es una reconciliación¿Sabes lo que se hace en una reconciliación? – le pregunto libidinosamente, tan ebrio no estaba, más bien, ebrio ya no estaba, ni desolado ni furioso ni Enojado, iracundo ni nada de sentimientos contradictorios, ahora solo estaba enamorado como siempre debió ser, y ella suspiro, dando por hecho que él ya lo sabía no por nada tenía un novio inteligente y bueno en la cama por lo menos _ya no dolía… _-

Pero antes Sasuke-kun… creó que deberíamos hablar de lo otro – dijo casi suplicante, ella anhelaba tocarlo y sentirse entera cuando estaba con él, quería jadear su nombre y que él jadeara el de ella, quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo moverse como siempre, deseaba muchas cosas, entre ellas que Sasuke le hiciera el amor, pero _lo otro era más importante –_

Ya habrá tiempo para eso – observe sus ojos, anhelantes, deseosos, pasionales y lujuriosos y eso era lo bueno de un Uchiha _pasionales hasta el fin _más sabía que tenía que hablar –

Pero…es--… – y ya comenzaba a jadear su nombre, y solo había comenzado con su blanquecino cuello, ella lo amaba y eso no estaba en duda tal vez era solo insegura –

_Tenemos nueve meses Sakura – _ni una palabra más, quizás después se lo explicarían a sus padres, soportaría los regaños, le diría a Itachi que sería Tío _y así aprovecho de callarle la boca_… más ahora era feliz y estaba _enamorado _que era lo más importante eso era todo un caso.

* * *

**G**omen, por la demora T**o**T

Pero tenía que hacer muchas cosas, entre eso mis exámenes xD

Aquí les traigo un capítulo muy sentimental

Espero que les haya gustado y regálenme un reviews y serán recompensados x'DDD

Nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo

Y gracias por sus reviews la verdad me sorprendió 

ja ne!

**x – Ga****a****ra.mania****k****a – x **

.-.


	3. Uchiha: Caso III

**D****eclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… pero Itachi si xD

**Las reglas son las mismas que antes, a los que han leído mi fics!**

**n/a: **Agradecería sus preciados reviews xD

**Pueden haber tríos, nadie lo niega °¬°**

**A****vertencias: **Pues… , veremos a Itachi :D… y también veremos si le ponemos novia xP

**Vivencias de un Uchiha.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**B****y****G**aaramania**k**a

**-x-**

**-x-**

Uchiha: Caso III

Uchiha Itachi, a sus veintidós años, estaba de compras con su madre,si como oían _con su madre, _una hermosa mujer de apenas treinta y ocho años a la cual le fascinaba comprar… pues ahí estaban, en el centro comercial de Tokio yendo de tienda tras tienda ante la ilusión de su madre; apenas había pisado Japón el día anterior por cosas de trabajo, y ya su madre lo había obligado a pasear. Pero hablamos de Uchiha Itachi, un hombre realmente envidiable, con un perfil galante, su cabello ahora más corto le caía por su rostro dando un toque más juvenil, sus orbes oscuros y su piel nívea era la envidia de muchos hombres y el deseo erótico de muchas mujeres, pero su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás; era más bien alto y delgado, pero con una espalda pronunciada y brazos fuertes. Él era el hombre perfecto, su cabello caía delicado como nunca, y muchas veces las chicas le preguntaban si se lo cuidaba de alguna manera… él solo negaba por que el _era hombre. _

Ambos caminaban, Mikoto lo llevaba tomado del brazo mientras se acercaba la hora de almorzar, Itachi ya cansado de comprar y con más de diez bolsas de compras en total, quiso hacer un pequeño alto para saciar tanto como su cansancio y su apetito –

Oka-san, vamos a comer, yo invito – la voz tan varonil, suave y tranquila y como no, seductora, encandilaba a cualquier mujer, _menos a la que Itachi quería –_

Esta bien, Ita-kun… venga vamos a la Heladería – murmuró encantada su madre, estaba orgullosa de los hijos que tenía, envidia de toda madre, sus hijos eran un monumento a la belleza masculina como los mismísimos Dioses Griegos, y tan bien educados que hasta algunas veces creía que por ser tan quisquillosos de vez en cuando pasarían perfectamente por mujeres, caminaron un tiempo más hasta encontrarse con la Gran Heladería del centro comercial, pero lo que Itachi observo le gusto mucho más que los Helados.

Su querida cuñada estaba viendo una variedad de helados impresionante ante sus ojos, mientras estos brillaban, con una mini falda de Jeans debido al calor agobiante del centro comercial, una polera más o menos corta que dejaba ver a la perfección su diminuto vientre y su cabello suelto cayendo como cascada rosa por su espalda contrastando con sus orbes jade… era una vista de admirar; Sakura se agacho hasta mirar los sabores de las últimas vitrinas dejando a ver a mas que un hombre,r su redondeado trasero, y eso que solo contaban con diez y siete años; cuando se giro, al parecer buscando a alguien se vio con el escote pronunciado, observando sin algún tipo de pudor los pechos blanquecinos que tenían a la vista, mas la pequeña cadena que su hermano le regalo también estaba a la vista pero poco le importaba, la novia de su hermano _estaba como quería._

Maldijo la mala suerte que tenía, y giro para ver como su madre también la observaba con un extraño brillo en sus orbes, cosa que sorprendió al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha –

¿Qué ves Oka-san? – su encantadora voz saco de la ensoñación a su madre –

Pues¿No crees que hacen una hermosa pareja? – Itachi no sabiendo a que se refería volvió a observar a su Peli-rosa favorita, encontrándose con una escena que no quería ver, ahora la espectacular y apolínea cuñada estaba acompañada de _su estúpido hermano pequeño _quien la abrazaba sin ningún tipo de reparo por las caderas que el quería contornear, tenía una cara de cansancio pero lo más extraño es que parecía _feliz_, su Otouto estaba…¿Feliz?

La pareja envidiable, ella con la hermosura juvenil envidiable de muchas mujeres en plena heladería, y él Uchiha Sasuke, envidiado por muchos hombres quienes observaban la escena con algo de resentimiento, pero tenía que admitirlo, su hermano podía ser estoico muchas veces, pero su belleza misteriosa llamaba mucho más la atención que su imperturbable actitud.

Ella fascinada contaba algo que no podía escuchar desde su distancia y su pequeño estúpido hermano solo asentía o negaba según lo que le decía pero había algo extraño, si había que algo conocía de su hermano era que era extremadamente posesivo y celoso, mientras que ahora simplemente la rodeo con unos de sus brazos y hacía algo que no entendía en el vientre de la chica –

Él la cuida mucho, bueno, en su estado no es aconsejable pasar malos ratos – murmuró comprensiva su madre mientras se sentaban en una mesa viendo la _adorable escena, _según su madre, pero él como todo un Uchiha sentía que su orgullo se iba quedando por los suelos –

¿Qué tiene? – masculló algo enojado por tan poca información –

¿No has hablado con tu hermano?, este Sasuke… bueno no es nada del otro mundo solo que Sakura esta embarazada de tu hermano – pronunció Mikoto mientras veía el menú del local, Uchiha Itachi, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, líder en descendencia familiar, admirado por mucho, estaba con una expresión poco vista por muchos, sus orbes se abrieron de par en par, mientras que no pudo evitar abrir un poco su mandíbula, Mikoto le miraba comprensiva, para nadie pasaba desapercibido la atracción sexual de su hijo mayor hacía la novia de su hermano, y más de alguna vez vio pelear a Sasuke con Itachi por lo mismo, ahora solo esperaba que él desistiera de quitarle la novia a su hijo, mas aún sabiendo que serían padres y él tío –

Es…!es una locura! – enunció algo sorprendido mientras volvía a mirar a la pareja, al parecer ella ya había decidido.

Sasuke sabía de la cantidad de hombres babosos que habían ahí observando a su novia, pero él tenía lo que ellos nunca le darían y por solo ese hecho andaba orgulloso con su novia, su mano vago por su vientre acariciándolo, mientras que Sakura simplemente estaba acostumbrada a las caricias propinadas por Sasuke y sabía que aunque ella quisiera que las dejará, nunca lo haría además le gustaban, así sabían todas esas arpías que miraban a su novio lujuriosamente que ya tenía dueña, al parecer las hormonas del embarazo estaban surtiendo efecto –

Vamos a sentarnos Sakura… todavía tenemos que comprar algunas cosas – quizás no era tan encantadora como la de Itachi, pero su era absolutamente profunda y varonil, y sobre todo serena… Sakura asintió mientras se le antojaban los labios de su novio, y él dándose cuenta de las miradas de su novia, se inclino para poder besarla y así aprovechar de demostrar que _ella era solo su mujer, _no fue un beso lujurioso ni mucho menos pasional, solo una mezcla de amor por parte de ella y devoción por parte de él –

Venga busquemos puestos – murmuró la peli-rosa ya saciada de su furtivo antojo, buscando mesa a lo lejos miro a Mikoto que le hacía señas y a su cuñado Itachi con una cara indescifrable… Sasuke que ya los había visto camino hasta ellos jalando a Sakura –

Oka-san, aniki – saludo Sasuke con una leve inclinación mientras se sentaba, mientras tanto Sakura seguía de pie saludando a la madre de su novio –

Mikoto-san, Ohayo – murmuró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba, ella tan solo le sonrió –

Bien, espero que tu también – pronunció dulcemente mientras acariciaba por leves momentos su vientre –

Si… pero a veces me dan antojos y Sasuke-kun tiene que salir a comprar – murmuro avergonzada, Itachi miraba con cierta inquietud la actitud serena y inmutable de su pequeño hermano, cuando de pronto sintió unos labios calidos en sus mejillas, y cuando quiso voltear la sonrojes inocente y sonrisa sensual era pronunciada por la joven madre que ahora se sentaba al costado de su hermano, miro con odio y frustración a su pequeño y estúpido hermano¿Cómo demonios pudo tener tanta suerte? –

Itachi-kun, que alegría verte por aquí – la pelirosa no pudo negar que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba más atractivo, aún más de lo que era desde su partida, recorrió rápidamente la mirada por él… había deseado probar ese cuerpo mucho antes y se pregunto si seguiría siendo atractiva para él aún en su estado, pero todo esto tenía una indescriptible respuesta, _todo era producto de las hormonas –_

Gracias, pero veo que mi Otouto no tardo en dejar huella – aquellas palabras sarcásticas pero llenas de rencor y un dolorido orgullo no paso desapercibido por su hermano y madre; Sakura solo sonrió –

Sasuke-kun lo catalogo como los azares del destino, OH! Mis helados! – momento preciso, murmuró Mikoto al ver al dichoso mesero entregar la orden, mientras que ésta pedía por Itachi y ella, el ambiente tenso pareció aumentar al ver comer con ansias a la Joven pelirosa madre, mientras que Itachi fulminaba con la vista a su estúpido hermano –

Que delicia – expreso Sakura delineando sus labios con su lengua mientras saboreaba el sabor de aquel helado, Itachi que no perdió movimiento alguno de aquellos labios, perfectos según él, ansiaba tocarlos, besarlos con una lujuriosa y libidinosa mirada se poso en ella, Sasuke no perdiendo detalles solo entablo una charla con su madre… siempre sucedía, _cuando Sakura tenía un antojo._

No era que le diera lo mismo, que le gustaba dejarla… pero eran _sus estúpidos antojos_ las que lograban una y mil locuras, Sakura estaba coqueteando con Itachi, Itachi no perdía tiempo y también coqueteaba, el se hacía el desentendido y su madre simplemente…era su madre.

Veía como su pelirosada degustaba sensualmente su helado mientras Itachi admiraba el escote de ella, daba gracias a dios por que hoy no le dolían los pechos o si no hubiera salido sin Brassiere, últimamente su novia andaba¿Cómo decimos?... algo, candente –

Vámonos – murmuró un tanto hastiado mientras veía que Itachi le decía que cosas en el oído causando una leve risa de ella –

Joo… Sasuke-kun¿Nos vamos a casa? – estaba intentando ser persuasiva con él, pero ya estaba suficientemente hastiado como para hacerle caso, y sobre todo, suficientemente caliente.

El vecino, el lechero, el cartero, el conserje, el tipo del Kiosco, el que estaciona los autos, el imbécil que abría las puertas en la empresa, los mendigos, vagabundos, viejos verdes, casados, divorciados, viudos, solteros, ladrones, amantes, gigoló's, traficantes, policías, doctores, el transeúnte, su padre, su hermano, SOLO FALTABA EL PRESIDENTE!, por kami que su novia sabía calentar, empalar, y sobre todo hacer reaccionar un miembro humano viril, y el suyo ya estaba reaccionando –

a-h-o-r-a – silabeo la oración, y en ese mismo instante Sakura supo que había cometido un error, presurosa se colgó del brazo del Uchiha menor mientras este caminaba sin despedirse.

Itachi miraba jodido, Mikoto sorprendida, el mesero embobado, los clientes cabreados, el cajero empalado y el barrendero que iba pasando calado…sorprendentemente nadie se puede salvar de una mujer embarazada con Antojos sexuales en plena Heladería en el centro comercial, ya se enteraría en el Departamento lo que un novio celoso, viril, candente y embarazado podía hacer… sonrió torcidamente mientras veía a Sakura entrar en el coche…

_Ya vería…_

* * *

**E**ntregado!

Gracias a todos su reviews me han llegado muchos

Y espero recibir muchos más que si leen no se vale que no dejen reviews ¬¬

Bueno, nos vemos en Proyecto Escolar y si no lo leíste, pues te pasas y también dejas review x'D

Ja ne

**x – Ga****a****ra.mania****k****a – x**

.-.


	4. Uchiha: Caso IV

**D****eclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… pero Itachi si xD aunque este en el más allá ù.ú

**Las reglas son las mismas que antes, a los que han leído mi fics!**

**(****n/a): **Agradecería sus preciados reviews xD

**A****vertencias: **mmm… este capítulo contiene lemmon xD en Rating **M+** al cubo xD.

**L**es dejo el Fics! :D

**Vivencias de un Uchiha.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**B****y**:**G**aara.mania**k**a

**-x-**

Uchiha: Caso IV

Se removía molesta entre las suaves sábanas, rodando por aquella enorme y mullida cama hasta desaparecer ese calor embriagante que tenía y quedar a un costado, las suaves sábanas se deslizaron dejando entrever un torso desnudo, ya habitual para ella… desde que había comenzado con el embarazo le molestaba de sobremanera cualquier cosa que cubriera sus senos, dándole una comezón extraña y molesta; Sasuke se río ante tamaña idiotez cuando se lo dijo, más no se río cuando dejo de usar camisetas o brassiere en el departamento, _hasta cierto punto le agrado._

Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual ella estaba despierta, no Sakura Haruno odiaba levantarse a media noche dejando de lado los fuertes brazos de su novio, es que ella _tenía un antojo… _un absurdo antojo de comer chocolate, pero la peli-rosa ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de antojos, mas eso no le quitaba lo molesto. Se acerco al velador donde dejo ver su completa desnudez por el "trabajo" que le ocasiono Sasuke por sus celos, sonrió de medio lado al recordar y revivir eminentes memorias mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke con el torso descubierto enrollado en sábanas y cobertores de los cuales antes ella hacía participación; hizo un mohín y se apresuro a sacar el chocolate guardado allí, había de distintos sabores, blanco, negro, de Francia, USA, Alemania Turquía… _y todo eso era porque la nena se le antojaba gustos internacionales, _saco el tradicional, el de cacao y se sentó importándole poco su desnudez y abría aquella barra de chocolate.

Amaba el chocolate, su sabor, su olor, la embriagaba, y lo hacía desear… le gustaba como se derretía en su boca si lo dejaba un tiempo y como lo podía comer de distintas maneras…era adictivo; pero como buen dulce también lo odiaba… o si; calorías, caries, celulitis… llevaba y comiendo ansiosa la mitad de la barra cuando se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de comer chocolate, tendría estrías y se vería horrible… miro con odio a la barra café de extraordinario sabor y embriagante olor… la miro con odio intransferible, más no pudo evitar hacer una absurda comparación entre el chocolate y Sasuke; a Sasuke también lo amaba, su sabor su olor la embriagaba por completo, lo deseaba de una y mil maneras y le gustaba cuando sus labios se juntaban con los suyos y parecía derretirse en ellos y obvio que podían hacer el amor de distintas maneras posibles que lo hacían una tortuosa adicción a su ser, _como amaba a Sasuke… _Pero también lo odiaba, si odiaba esa pose altanera aunque inconscientemente idolatraba que lo hiciera, cuando la dejaba sola por semanas por algún trabajo, odiaba su falta de compañía y que la dejará sola… como si fuera él quien sustentará la belleza que ella le proporcionaba a los rostros ajenos.

Odiaba al saber que andaba lejos y que la pudiera engañar… odiaba eso y mucho más, pero su odio se convertía inmediatamente en amor cuando lo veía, lo sentía y lo besaba, se giro un poco para verlo, _dormir… le encantaba verlo dormir, _era su actividad favorita, verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo dormir era tan necesario como el aire que aspiraba, sus facciones relajadas su rebelde cabello ocultando sus ojos, y cayendo graciosamente por sus labios, su cuerpo tan perfecto a los ojos de ella mientras que su respiración tan serena… amaba eso de Sasuke, decidió dejar de comer chocolate, _ahora tenía otro tipo de antojo, _más no alcanzo ni a cerrar la gaveta de su velador cuando sintió unas manos envolver su cintura y estrecharla contra un amplió pecho –

¿Antojos otra vez? – y como no, Sakura Haruno amaba la voz medio adormilada y despierta que le entregaba, era toda una dulce locura, sintió como Sasuke apoyaba su frente en su nuca y sentir como sus vellos se erizaban al tacto con el aire exhalado de sus labios, ¡Era injusto!, ella quería sus labios en sus labios, no en su espalda, las manos traviesas de Sasuke se encargaron de moldear ya sus senos quien como siempre, reaccionaban al toque del retoño Uchiha –

Sasuke tengo un antojo – murmuró Sakura, no con voz normal, pronto los labios de Sasuke en su espalda, pasaron a estar a milímetros de los suyos, la nívea espalda de la muchacha posicionada en la mullida cama y aquellos orbes jade miraban detenidamente cada acción de los orbes contrarios –

Yo también tengo un antojo – rebatió Sasuke, y Sakura sonrió, ¡él siempre tenía antojos!, aunque no negaba que los de él superaban a los suyos en cuanto a perversión y libidinosidad en varios aspectos, aquel tacto ensordecedor entre sus cuerpos era una bendita droga que le ayudaba, mas los labios de Sasuke no se dirigieron a sus labios, si no que a su cuello, pero no a besarlo, si no, a una tortuosa caricia sublime y quieta, Sasuke no hacía movimientos, no sentía nada más que el calor corporal de sus cuerpos y pronto sintió aquella curvatura similar a una sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke y pronto supo el porqué, aquellas manos no se habían quedado tranquilas, no señor, ¡estaban hablando de Sasuke Uchiha!, ¿Ustedes creían que se iba a quedar tranquilo?, JA!, hasta Sakura se reía internamente por aquella locura que se le cruzo por la cabeza, sus suspiros se hicieron más prolongados y profundos, y su respiración más entrecortada y corta, aquella mano traviesa se había internado rápidamente en la cavidad femenina de la peli-rosa, dilatando con suaves y embriagadores movimientos la parte exterior, haciéndola ansiar el momento de la intromisión masculina, o mejor dicho, delirar algo mayor.

Con un suave tacto comenzó a acariciar con las yemas aquella sensible parte, cosa que a Sakura la hizo ansiar aún más de lo que ya tenía, y Sasuke, díganos que disfrutaba el momento.

Aquella traviesa mano comenzó a ser aún más traviesa, y Sasuke se sentó en la cama dejando admirar su belleza cosa que a Sakura no le molestaba, pero seguía sonrosándose como si fuese sido ayer le primer día que hicieron contacto. Aquel torso firme, que lo coronaban sus dos aureolas rosadas (xD, los hombres también tienen ¬/¬) , su vientre trabajado, y aquel músculo que a Sakura la enloquecía ya comenzaba a despertarse paulatinamente, creyendo que Sasuke había finalizado aquellos movimientos intento dirigir una de sus manos para ayudar en la tarea de despertar a _Sasuke-chan_, pero Sasuke deparaba otras cosas en el placer de la oji-jade, sin consideración alguna comenzó a introducir ágilmente dos dedos, mientras que las paredes de Sakura se amoldaban a estos, ella no dejo de emitir un suave jadeo ante la abrupta intromisión de su novio y el vaivén de aquellos dedos comenzó, de manera circular jugaba con la feminidad de la pelirosa quien en un arrebate se sentó sobre Sasuke adquiriendo mayor penetración por parte de los dedos traviesos, la sonrisa de Sasuke no paso desapercibida, ni tampoco la dureza que comenzaba a formarse más detalladamente en sus nalgas.

Más Sasuke retiro sus dedos para colocar tres, provocando que Sakura gimiera un poco más fuerte –

Malvado – le susurró en el momento en que pudo controlar su respiración –

Por lo menos, yo no me paseo por la casa mostrándome a mi novia lo que tengo – murmuró con arrogancia, y es que Sakura miles de veces había dejado a Sasuke y a Sasuke-chan en asuntos comprometedores ante la risa de la pelirosa y la ira del pelinegro –

Aún así no se te quita… lo ahhh!...- si, como deberán suponer, Sasuke no quiso que la peli-rosa siguiera hablando, aumento las estocadas a unas más profundas mientras que las paredes de Sakura envolvían gratificantemente los dedos de Sasuke causándole excitación, vamos que el chico amanecía y se dormía excitado; su querida novia andaba con sus revoltosas hormonas haciendo cosas que en sus sueños había visto y como buen novio, a él también se le habían excitado y como obviar que el embarazo aunque fueran tres meses y medio le sentaba de maravilla, sus senos había crecido aún más, y se habían vuelto sensible a cualquier tacto… más el único tacto que tenían esos senos era el de Sasuke por supuesto y cuando lo descubrió dios supo el por qué Sasuke Uchiha estuvo feliz una semana, los rozaba Sakura gemía, los tocaba Sakura se corría, los saboreaba y Sakura se descontrolaba, los succionaba y por supuesto que a Sakura aumentaba la morbo de manera impresionante, y las posiciones sugestivas a las cuales se adentraron en los primeros meses se les dio de maravilla y Sasuke se había vuelto adicto al sexo gracias a ella.

Decidiendo que se había aburrido lo suficiente y que no iba a dejar que Sakura se corriera antes que él, la recostó mss alzo de inmediato por las caderas colocando las piernas de la peli-rosa en sus hombros dejando el bello panorama que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba con sus mejillas color carmín intenso, su respiración agitada en demasía y sus orbes fuertemente cerrados, Sasuke se había ido en el mejor momento, sintió como la movía y su peso irse a otra zona y cuando abrió los ojos y se oriento, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza rápidamente –

Sasuke…¿Qué demonios h-- - se le contrajo la expresión, abrió los labios y su respiración comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, y solo por que Sasuke había pasado su lengua en su sexo, dios, Sasuke tenía una gran morbo, más eso lo sacaba de las películas porno que ella trajo un día para tener más placer y hasta ahora _no se arrepentía. _Primero los dedos traviesos, y ahora su lengua traviesa, pronto la cara de Sasuke se perdió en su entrepierna solo dejando ver sus cabellos que le hacían gracia al rozar, gracia que fue sustituida por placer a aquella lengua pervertida y traviesa –

Ahh…Sa-sa-- hmm… - ¿coherencia?, no, él no quería coherencia para Sakura quería _placer, _que ansiara que introdujera su miembro en su cavidad, quería que le rogara y por supuesto que iba a intentar nuevas cosas antes de que eso ocurriera, sonrió aún en su trabajo productivo, no podía creer que hasta en su sexo ella fuera dulce, bueno… dicen que la mente es grande y él quería que fuera dulce, y dulce era, más aquel sabor era adictivo… _altamente adictivo._

Sakura intentaba agarrarse a la almohada, sábana, cama, estiraba las manos para no gritar desaforadamente, y pronto Sasuke introdujo su lengua aún más íntimamente, y gimió, como nunca en ese momento, y Sasuke paso a llevar todo aquel lugar, saboreando, succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo de forma sublime algunas partes, estimulado, y una punzada por lo bajo le llamo la atención, cuando sintió que las paredes de Sakura se contraían para el orgasmo se alejo con una sonrisa triunfal, _y van dos veces que la deja con ganas, _dejo que cayera suavemente en la cama aún con las piernas abiertas, dejando ver lo hecho por Sasuke, se lamió los labios y saboreo lo vivido, vio a una Sakura agitada y insatisfecha sexualmente, pero eso se le quitaría más tarde, gateo hasta sus labios, los cuales abrió abruptamente para dejar paso a su lengua y comenzar a juguetear con la de ella, un beso voraz, candente, sugestivo, lujurioso, pasional, libidinoso, un hilo de saliva salió por parte de los labios de Sakura, pero aún así él no se detuvo, entraba y salía de aquella boca como lo hacía en su sexo, y gimió entre el beso que se daban, pronto las manos de Sasuke pararon en sus senos, en una caricia sublime, y delicada y Sakura ya no podía más… ella lo único que anhelaba era sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella, desde un principio, pero como siempre, Sasuke tiene planes distintos para ella.

Se podría decir que aquel beso era libidinoso y excitante, Sasuke sacaba su lengua lentamente para volverla a introducir aún con más morbo, y ya no daba más, no quería separarse le daba un placer esencial, pero necesitaba aire y si quería que su hijo naciera y que Sasuke le hiciera eso para siempre, tenía que hacerlo, lentamente ella se fue separando y Sasuke no lo evito, pronto sintió la carencia de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y con ojos cegados y oscurecidos por el deseo se fijo donde había dirigido su mano Sasuke. En la gaveta del velador de él, saco un _lubricante_, aquel nombre resonó en la mente de Sakura por los segundos en que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa arrogante y lujuriosa y aquel pote pequeño, Sasuke no necesitaba ningún lubricante para introducirse en ella… y la única vez que lo ocuparon hace dos semanas fue para… _ohh ohh… _miro a Sasuke inquisitivamente pero sin fuerzas de nada, iba a hablar pero Sasuke la acalló como siempre, se quería alejar para decirle que NO era necesario pero Sasuke ya había introducido dos dedos en el lubricándolos, cuando por fin miraba alternadamente los dedos y a Sasuke decidida a hablar él la alzo hasta sentarse nuevamente en él, pero cayo rendida, se sostenía de su espalda, no sabía específicamente por que Sasuke la castigaba tanto, pero aún así _le encantaba, _sintió rozar aquellos dedos en su otra cavidad ( **M+** al cubo xD), suspiro a intervalos, y pronto lentamente comenzó a introducir primero uno, aguato la respiración por segundos, mordió los hombros de Sasuke, araño su espalda aún más de lo que ya tenía y jadeo al sentir como comenzaba a moverlo lentamente –

e-eres… u-un maldito – soltó dejando ir todo el aire que poseía, más aquellas palabras lo único que hicieron fue que Sasuke aumentara aquellas intromisiones y aún más, introdujo su segundo dedo sin miramientos –

AHH!! – grito Sakura al fin y al cabo, no se lo esperaba, pronto aquellas embestidas fueron aumentando, y con ellas el placer que recorría Sakura, dejándose ser ante las manos de su novio, el padre de su hijo y su amante, Sakura enterraba su cara en el hombro de Sasuke con el fin de aguatar jadeos, gemidos más su respiración delataba su estado, y aquellos dedos desaparecieron tan sencillamente como aparecieron, pronto Sasuke dejo caer a Sakura de espaldas, cansada, agotada y sobre todo excitada… _no había podido llegar al orgasmo otra vez._

Estaba boca abajo y la presencia de Sasuke aún la sentía… más sabía que él tramaba algo aún mayor, observo de reojo su miembro, palpítate, viril, grande… y se pregunto por décimo tercera vez en su vida, _el por qué no había elegido un novio más normal, _lo vio gatear hasta donde estaba ella y besarle la espalda, le gustaba cuando hacía eso, la acariciaba y la besaba, y la volvió a alzar pero esta vez su espalda chocando con su pecho –

Esto te gustará – pronunció el _retoño de los Uchiha, el inocente, el querido hijo, _más de eso no tenía nada, sintió como acomodaba su miembro, pero no donde ella quería… si no que donde aquellos dedos morbosos se habían dirigido la última vez, y a paso lento pero tortuoso fue introduciendo a _Sasuke-chan,_ que tampoco de "chan" no tenía nada, y cuando se adentro por completo sintió la respiración de Sasuke volverse casi normal, la había aguantado durante todo este tiempo, con el fin de poder penetrarla, sentirlo de esa manera tan distintas a la anterior la hizo comprender dos cosas:

1.- Sasuke era un pervertido sexual

2.- Y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto con tal que **solo **fuera con ella.

Dios todo estaba perdido, y ella solo quería un antojo normal, de esos que te dan en pleno centro comercial como la última vez, o mientras tu suegra te habla de comida y tu novio esta recostado de una manera muy sensual viendo televisión sin prestar atención a lo que hablan, con prontitud Sasuke subió las manos de sus nalgas a sus caderas con el fin de comenzar aquel exquisito vaivén el cual ella también anhelaba, las grandes manos de Sasuke envolvieron su cadera con gran ansiedad mientras la hacía subir y bajar, un ritmo lento, era la primera vez que intentaban algo así, y por kami que se sentía bien!, estocadas profundas y placenteras, suaves pero no por ello dejaban la virilidad de Sasuke de lado, escuchar la respiración de Sasuke intentando ser armoniosa era una sensación única, subió una de sus manos tan tranquilamente como aquel vaivén adictivo y la coloco en la nuca de Sasuke ejerciendo una presión ligera pero necesaria, sabía que estaba haciendo muecas extrañas, pero para nada desagradables, se relamía los labios con frecuencia y los mordía hasta dejárselos hinchados y rojizos , aquel tacto tan extraordinario y nunca antes probado por la joven madre se sentía sensacional.

Mientras que nuestro pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, sentir como aquellas paredes próximas oprimían de una manera a su miembro como la otra no lo hacía, lo absorbía tanto que pequeños jadeos acechaban sus labios para luego sentir que necesitaba más velocidad pero aquella posición de lo único que servía era para obtener mayor penetración, pensó rápidamente… si es que pudo pensar, en ¿cómo demonios ir más rápido?, y la sonrisa pervertida no se hizo de esperar, salió de ella rápidamente –

Venga Sakura, en cuatro – le dijo como si nada, pero lo que no tenía en cuenta era de que Sakura estaba muy, pero muy cansada _y aún no llegaba al orgasmo –_

Sa—suke… que te cuesta hacerlo de la manera cotidiana y --normal – dijo entrecortadamente y rápidamente, Sasuke la veía boca arriba, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, perlada en sudor, con los labios rojos e intensos, los cabellos desordenados y parte de sus músculos tensados, y se miro él mismo, que ya lo único que le pedía su sexo era una descarga seguida y para nada pausada, cuatro veces había estado Sakura a punto del orgasmo, y él solamente se quitaba con el fin de joderla un poco, aún estaba húmeda y dilatada y gateo hacía ella hasta besar sus labios –

¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? – le murmuró en su lóbulo mientras lo saboreaba y bajaba por su cuello dejando suaves besos húmedos, ella simplemente asintió y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Sasuke quien con simpleza deposito un suave beso en sus labios y bajo por su barbilla hasta su pecho, y ya cansado también de tener sexo, por fin se dedico a hacerle el amor.

Soplando y bajando lentamente hasta posicionarse entre sus senos, blancos, más grande de lo que recordaba y sus pezones perfectamente erectos por la pasión desbordadas, beso tranquilamente uno, como si aquello fuera la boca de Sakura, delineándolos con su lengua, saboreándolos para luego abrir su boca y en un beso fogoso lo apretaba mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de darle pequeñas caricias erógenas a aquél punto. Abrió sus orbes negros para volverlo a mirar, lo soplo dando un toque electrizante en el cuerpo de Sakura debido a la saliva de Sasuke, más eso no le importaba, ella le acariciaba parte de la espalda, su nuca con delicadeza, y desordenaba los de por sí, rebeldes cabellos negros. Pequeños jadeos y suspiros salían de la boca de Sakura alimentando la excitación que tenía el menor de los Uchiha.

Beso el otro con mayor precisión y pasión mientras que lentamente bajaba una de sus manos a su vientre y lo acariciaba tiernamente, sus orbes negros brillaban tan inusualmente como aquellos orbes jades cegados por la lujuria, bajo lentamente mientras dejaba aquel botoncillo rosado algo irritado y húmedo, mientras lentamente dejaba un recorrido de saliva por el vientre ya abultado de la peli-rosa –

Sabes… eres muy dulce – murmuró Sasuke para luego besar superficialmente los labios de su sexo y acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras en un movimiento que a Sakura le pareció completamente excitante Sasuke se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás, dejando ver sus facciones aún mejor; Sakura detuvo su mirar en el rostro de Sasuke, níveo como nunca, sus orbes negros parecían aún más nítidos cuando era de noche, su cabello rebelde hacía atrás dejando aquellos incontrolables mechones cayeran por su rostro, aquellas facciones casi femenil que era envidiable hasta por ella, su nariz no era respingada, pero si hermosa, fina y bien terminada, sus mejillas que siempre estaban de un blanco habitual, ahora estaban teñidas de un carmín fuerte contrastando con toda su piel, su frente visiblemente perlada de sudor lo hacía ver sensual y sus finos labios ahora estaban rojizos y entreabiertos dejando ver parte de su dentadura y su lengua, bajo para ver su cuello tan blanco como todo su cuerpo, y a la vez tan sensual, con alguna que otra mordida provocada por ella, su torso que era endemoniadamente perfecto a su gusto, bien trabajado para su edad, y sus hombros tan anchos que le encantaban, pero no a exagerar, su contextura en si para cualquier chico era menuda, pero para ella, era ideal.

Su estomago duro, con sus pectorales delineados no lo suficiente, pero si para que se notara que **él era hombre, **y su hombre… sus brazos perfectos y no pudo pasar por alto aquellos tatuajes que resguardaban en su espalda y brazo, un extraño signo en su espalda, y unas líneas curvas en su brazo izquierdo (el sello maldito y el tatuaje ANBU a los despistados xD) , en fin… Sasuke se catalogaría como un chico rebelde y hermoso.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba los estragos causados por él en Sakura, _y pensar que está embarazada… ya se la imaginaba cuando su primogénito saliera… _sus marcas, lamidas, mordeduras todo eso estaba marcado en el cuerpo de su novia, y más marcado esta aquel hijo que esperaba. Un dolor en su parte baja lo alarmo para que de una vez por todas dejará liberarse, mientras que miro a su miembro, tan erguido como nunca y sobre todo demandante, pensó en su hijo y que no debía ser muy duro con ella… cosa que no quería pero debía, acarició las piernas de Sakura mientras que lentamente las abría y miraba la reacción de la oji-jade quien ya se encontraba predispuesta y entregada a cada una de las cosas que Sasuke le hacía, miraba cada movimiento con absoluta atención y cada mueca con claridad y excitación.

Vio como Sasuke movía su propio miembro con las manos y la colocaba en la entrada de su cavidad que ya estaba lista, más comenzó a jugar con ella y la sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de el menor de los Uchiha, metía la cabeza de su miembro para luego sacarlo, y ella, su dulce víctima se mordía el labio, Sakura envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke y este simplemente río, estaba _desesperada –_

¿Qué sucede Sa-ku-ra?, ansiosa por no lograr cuatro orgasmos – le sonrió con malicia y la peli-rosa capto, _lo había hecho a propósito, _iba a reclamarle, sus labios rojizos se abrieron más eso era lo que esperaba Sasuke para penetrarla de una vez por todas soltando un gemido de satisfacción, por fin había logrado su cometido, Sakura abrió su boca sin emitir palabras, más no respiraba y no hacía nada… solo disfrutaba, disfrutaba la calidez del sexo de Sasuke, de su tamaño, de cómo sus paredes lo envolvían y sobre todo, disfrutaba de aquel cosquilleo en su interior, Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a embestir demandante y por completo, se enterraba en su vientre y sentía que sus gemidos ya no podían ser controlados, cortos, precisos y claros gemidos por cada una de las estocadas de nuestro joven pelinegro, la virilidad no se le iba a ir tan fácil.

Entraba y salía ahora de manera presurosa pero no completa, tenía que ser considerado con su hijo, el doctor se los había dicho… pero ya no daba más, aumento la velocidad un poco más pero no enterrándose por completo en las paredes estrechas de su novia, la escuchaba gemir, jadear, alzar su mano para arañar sus brazos, enredarla en las sábanas con frenesís, susurrar, gritar, y jadear su nombre como nunca antes lo había hecho, le pedía más, y más duro, acompañaba aquellos vaivenes desenfrenados por las caderas que ella misma movía, aquel sonido sordo que provocaban sus cuerpos al chocar, aquella ansiedad de poder tocar la cúspide del placer… esa inexplicable necesidad de vaciarse en ella y dejar su esencia en aquellas paredes que comenzaban a apresarlo aún más, a dilatarse y comprimirse por el placer demostrado, y aquel líquido que Sakura dejaba fluir cuando por fin había llegado a su orgasmo pero aún así ansiando, más, tiritaba de placer, la consumía y la devolvía al sentir que Sasuke ahondaba en su interior, y pronto lo sintió venir, su miembro estaba palpitando más de lo común, lo sentía aún más rígido y sus embestidas pasaron de ser rápidas y cortas a rápidas y profundas, salía por completo para dar rienda suelta a la largura de su miembro hasta provocar aquel sonido de sus cuerpos chocar en una caricia demandante o si… eso era lo que quería el Uchiha; y pronto lo sintió, su primera descarga que dio rienda a la demás, cortas pero precisas, y Sakura no dio más… agitada respiraba , estrechaba sus manos con la sábana y su cuerpo completamente perlado con los labios entre abiertos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para dejarse llevar por aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que le provocaba la descarga de Sasuke, aún no salía pero sentía que su miembro perdía dureza y anchura, pero en cambió la llenaba de aquel líquido viscoso que tanta pasión le daba, Sasuke se removió cansado, aún descargando su esencia en Sakura, su cuerpo completamente perlado y agarrotado en algunas partes por el esfuerzo, se miro los brazos arañados y sonrió respirando aún agitadamente, salió de ella con una queja y pronto vio salir su semen por el entrepierna de Sakura, miro su miembro menos rígido pero cubierto de el, y sonrió… está noche había sido la más pasional y lujuriosa de todas , gateo hasta el costado de Sakura, agitado, sudoroso y con olor a sexo como le decía su peli-rosa –

¿Tienes más antojos? – pregunto con cierta gracia, ella negó aún sin poder hablar, en la misma posición que Sasuke la había dejado, o sea, completamente expuesta, sonrió de lado para acercarla a él y cubrirla con las sábanas que estaban maltrechas y arrugadas por culpa de su novia que aún no lograba respirar con normalidad –

Veremos si mañana andas si brassier o polera – murmuró algo arrogante, pero su peli-rosa ya se había dormido por el cansancio, serenando sus facciones.

Sasuke cansado se restregó los ojos por la acción vivida en la noche, y sonrió libidinosamente, _ya vería si mañana se levantaba con antojos._

* * *

**L**o prometido es deuda!

Aquí les dejo el lemmon que arraso sobre Itachi, ¬¬ pervertidos

Este capítulo está bajo advertencia por Rating M+ al cubo

x'D

espero sus reviews!

O si no, ya saben lo que sucederá!

Próxima actualización "Hebi no entiende"

Saludos a los que me dejaron reviews que son:

**Fersha Ryukaze – Sakura Kunoichi no power – jesybert – Hatake'Fer**** xD – Ari.sasusaku – Maya-chan – **

**Kamu-chan - Minako Uchiha Yuki – karenxita-akime-maxwell – Alenis – Fresha – Osito – Denii-Asakura – **

**Namine1993 – Maddecita – kaoruchan17 – setsuna17 – subaku.****no.ojo.sama -**

**-sakura-star-****°¬° - Darkotaku MDL – nale-chan xD – danielauchiha –**

**Esme-chan TS-DN, Andy, Akira, Bongio, vikita, zyafany-company, princess odi, sakura 26, kali-chan, **

**angelito-bhrah, HANNIA, Uchiha Sakura Uchiha, Musa 555,**** anni fer, kero-chan, celline-chan nOn, **

**caro-chan, Jul13ttA, carolina r., Karlyta, kirai-kuro, alexavenuz, kakki-chan **

gracias a todos por sus reviews!

xD

ahh y si no apareces aquí es por dos cosas:

No me dejaste reviews ¬¬

Te perdiste en el camino del a vida en mi lista xD, gomen si estás aquí nOn

Reviews y saludos

Gaara-chan!


	5. Uchiha: Caso V

**D**eclaimer: ON.

Advertencia: Puede que encuentren que haya OOC en algunos personajes, pero su OOC es completamente justificado.

Vιvєиcιαs dє uи Ucнιнα

вγ: Gαα-cнαи

-

-

Ucнιнα: Cαsσ V

-

Si había algo que Itachi nunca aceptaba era la presión; siempre que recordaba, sus padres hacían que tomará decisiones bajo presión, poniéndolo en un gran aprieto emocional. Las decisiones presurosas a las cuales se ataba eran una de las pruebas que ser un Uchiha era más que un simple apellido -si no- que significaba un gran esfuerzo tanto mental y físico junto con el empeño de siempre dar lo mejor, ¿Conjeturas?: _ser un Uchiha era más que simple apellido._

Siempre que recordaba algo, era la similitud en la cual Sasuke se empeñaba tanto en el colegio como en la Empresa, lo cual lo hacía recordar sus días de escuela, en la cual su vida amorosa se veía solo los fines de semanas y si es que, alguna novia que duraba más de la cuenta, y es que no era un semental ni Casanova, simplemente que cuando necesitaba de mujeres, estaban dispuestas, pero _sin lazos tangibles_ de los cuales basarse en una relación. Tampoco aquello significaba que no le gustaban las mujeres, es más, sentía la extraña necesidad atractiva bajo la _novia de su hermano_, la cual estaba prohibida, ¡Todos en la familia lo sabían!, y eso no era de lo cual jactarse; simplemente él era _Uchiha Itachi_, alguien con mala suerte en el amor.

― Señor Uchiha, su hermano por la línea cinco – murmuro la secretaria de Itachi –

― Páselo – la voz frívola que Itachi empleaba para asuntos de trabajo, aparte de ser sin imperturbable, carecía de emociones y cualquier tipo de valor sentimental, _como todo Uchiha_ –

― Itachi, Oto-sama insiste en que vayas a la cena de hoy en la noche, no es necesario que lleves pareja – Uchiha Sasuke, su pequeño hermano menor, _con la misma voz que él_, no hacía muestra de sus sentimientos, y más aún… por motivos que se desconocen, termino enamorado de una extraña chica de cabellos rosas y aires dulces –



― Dile a Oto-san que no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna cena – ¿Para qué ir, si no tenía absolutamente nada con lo cual entretenerse? –

― Sakura quiere verte, así que insisto – y si había algo que todos sabían, _es que Itachi extrañamente se llevaba bien con la novia de su hermano_ –

― Esta bien, estaré allí – ¿Más palabras?, no; los Uchiha no hablaban más de la cuenta.

― No se para que quieres que Itachi vaya a la cena – murmuró un hastiado el menor de los Uchiha –

― Porque tu hermano necesita entretenerse, no solo trabajar, anda Sasuke-kun no te coloques tedioso – _y si había algo que hacia doblegar a Sasuke era su novia_.

Haruno Sakura no era _despampanante, _pero si hermosa a los ojos de Sasuke, no era como aquellas chicas de proporciones exuberantes y cuerpos deseables, pero si tenía una figura marcada y blanquecina piel, la cual surtía un extraño efecto sobre Sasuke, _efecto que le gusta_. Su abultado vientre dejaba entrever que la prontitud con la cual ambos serían padres; no era otra cosa, que un paso más en su relación –la cual iba viento en popa – con altos y bajos por parte de ambos.

― ¿Tus padres saben quién ira a esa cena comercial? – Murmuró Sakura, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en frente a su novio –

― Si, y no están nada feliz con ello – pronunció con voz pulcra.

― ¡Que mala suerte!, me esmere para que _ella _pudiera asistir al evento, ¿Por qué a tus padres les cae mal? –

― No lo sé Sakura, y no quiero saberlo, ven; tenemos que ir al Doctor – pronunció Sasuke, cortando estrepitosamente la conversación que tenían, _claro que él sabía_, pero si Sakura se enterara en estos momentos, las hormonas del embarazo actuarían por ella –

― ¡Verdad!, hoy es la ecografía de nuestro bebé, ¡Hoy sabemos si es niña o niño! – La joven madre, entusiasmada se levanto jalando inquieta el brazo de su novio, el cual hizo una extraña mueca, no le gustaba ser jalado, _pero que más iba a hacer_, ella estaba embarazada, y aunque le dijera un millón de veces que aquello le molestaba, no lo entendería –

― Sakura, puedo caminar solo…– La joven pareja se encamino hacía la salida de la oficina de Sasuke - lugar en el cual se encontraban - y tranquilamente se dirigieron a la salida.

¡Hoy era un día muy especial!, ambos jóvenes padres sabrían el sexo de su hijo primerizo, el cual, esperaban con ansias, _aunque de distintas maneras_, Sakura con una evidente sonrisa, y Sasuke con una extraño sentimiento de sobreprotección con la mujer que lo estaba jalando.



-

-

Itachi se diferenciaba de su hermano por la sencilla razón de que era más _hablador_ que el primero, si bien no era "tan" comunicativo, no existía aquel aire tenso e incómodo que acompañaba siempre a Sasuke, _al menos que Itachi ande de malas_, aquello era extrañamente diferente. Camino por los pasillos de la instalación, ya era de noche, y la cena era en una hora, miro con sus impenetrables orbes negros a su alrededor buscando _algo_, más lo único que encontró fue un silencio abrumador, _otra vez salía de los últimos_, suspiro cansinamente, mientras que presionaba el botón del ascensor.

Últimamente estaba saliendo al último de la empresa, lo cual lo dejaba con el amargo sentir de _soledad_, sus amigos los cuales siempre lo llamaban para ir de juerga por allí, se habían _acostumbrado _a siempre recibir un "No" por respuesta, el cual hasta el mismísimo Itachi estaba cansado de decir, ¿Qué lo hacía diferente al resto?, ¿Por qué no se comportaba como un joven de veintitrés años?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver _más_ soledad, camino con aquella misma pose Uchiha, arrogante y prepotente. Su cabello que había vuelto a ser largo atado con aquel Colette regalado por _Sasuke_; aquel pulcro traje negro con la corbata color plata, y sus ya acostumbradas ojeras tras no dormir durante meses.

Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo de los altos mandos de la compañía, se dirigió a su vehículo, un Ferrari de última generación color plata. Se montó en él y lo prendió, _tendría que ir a aquella cena le gustará o no_.

Itachi manejaba sin prisas hacía la gran mansión Uchiha, donde se celebraba la anual festividad comercial, con el fin de firmar nuevas alianzas, y quizás, comprometer a sus hijos. Sin duda alguna hoy sería un día agotador.

La gran mansión Uchiha se caracterizaba por tener extensos jardines y lagos en casa, ser una mansión con infraestructura medieval y grandes detalles. El portón de la mansión se abrió como era costumbre, mientras que el centinela que se encontraba de guardia hoy, lo saludo con una suave inclinación; haciendo omisión de aquello, siguió conduciendo hacía la puerta del que era su antiguo hogar, encontrándose los estacionamientos aledaños repletos de limusinas, vehículos de marca, motos, etc… _sería una noche larga._

― Buenas noches señorito Itachi – murmuró el mayordomo del hogar –

― Buenas noches Zetsu – el hermano mayor de los Uchiha, saludo con cortesía al que era el mayordomo por cinco años, una gran persona y confidente de la familia –

― Sus padres lo esperan en el salón principal señorito – informo Zetsu –



― Gracias – sin nada más que acotar, Itachi camino a pasos sigilosos y tranquilos, escuchando la música de fondo, una clásica sonata y serena acompañados de suaves voces que venían desde dentro –

― Itachi-sama – Itachi fijo sus orbes en la sirvienta quien le abría la puerta, con la misma mirada frívola e impredecible, mientras que la empleada, se inclinaba suavemente ante el hijo Uchiha –

― ¿Quién está dentro? – Espeto Itachi a la sirvienta, aquella voz grave y poco grata al escuchar, dejo a la joven algo choqueada –

― Su f-familia, los Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyūga, Yūhi, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Suna, Hatake, Akasuna y otras familias menores joven – estaba intimidada, eso Itachi lo sabía, y no negaba que aquello no le gustaba, _el ser superior era algo fabuloso_, nadie te podía mirar en menos, ni mucho menos el mismísimo presidente –

― Gracias Shizune.

Si nada más que acotar, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha se dirigió a la tan mencionada cena, abriendo las enormes puertas del salón principal; varias miradas se dirigieron a la puerta central por donde entraba el primogénito de los Uchiha con esos aires de prepotencia familiar.

Muchos intentaba saludar a aquel joven de larga cabellera, el cual solo entregaba escuetas inclinaciones hasta llegar donde se encontraba su padre junto a su madre hablando de manera animada junto el presidente de las empresas "Konohagakure", Sarutobi –

― Oto-san, Oka-san, Sarutobi-sama – murmuro Itachi, dando la mano al último mencionado de manera cortes –

― ¡Itachi!, por fin has llegado, pensaba que Sasuke-chan no te había podido convencer – murmuró Uchiha Mikoto, su madre, quien con aquellos largos cabellos y conservador vestido, daba un aire señorial al ambiente –

― Otouto-kun sabe cómo hacerlo, Oka-san – aquello sonó más a una simple resignación, ganándose una leve sonrisa de su madre –

― Estas trabajando mucho Itachi, eso me gusta – y como siempre, dando la nota, Uchiha Fugaku, cabecera de la familia, dejo algo que desear, bajo la acusadora mirada de su esposa –

― Iré a ver a Otouto-kun.

Si había algo que Itachi odiaba, era cuando su padre se colocaba halagador con algo que estaba mal, ¡Es que nunca se daba cuenta del daño que hacía!, siempre quería la _perfección _en sus propios hijos, esperaba más de lo que ellos podían dar, y se 

decepcionaba de horrores cuando solo había sido el error de terceros. _Él nunca entendía que eran más que máquinas para trabajar_.

― ¡Itachi-san! – aquella voz chillona le rompió la escaza paciencia que tenía –

― Qué quieres Yamanaka – la fría voz que respondió aquellas expresivas palabras, dejo con la palabra en la boca a la joven –

― ¡Venga Itachi-san!, ¿Por qué esa cara?

Yamanaka Ino, era de las típicas mujeres que encandilaban a los hombres por la vista; algo que sabían de sobra los hermanos Uchiha –

― Hoy no estoy para juegos Yamanaka… – Por lo cual si había algo que él no soportará, _eras las mujeres vacías_.

Camino sin nada mejor que hacer, esquivando a todas aquellas mujeres que no valían la pena según sus ojos.

― ¿Otouto-kun? – Itachi se estaba acercando a un pequeño círculo de personas, las cuales hablaba amenamente, _bueno, unos si y otras no_, y rápidamente se despejo para poder ver a la _feliz pareja _que pronto serían padres.

― Itachi, ¿Qué sucede? – La voz golpeada y arrogante de Sasuke rompió el ambiente que hasta hace poco estaba tan prendido –

― Otouto-kun; ¿Has hablado con Hyūga Hiashi sobre el tratado de alianza?

Sasuke miro algo extrañado a su hermano, si bien no era "El hermano más bueno de todos los tiempos", si se preocupaba con él.

― Con Hiashi-sama firmamos el tratado de alianza hace unas semanas Itachi – el silencio en aquel lugar era sorprendente, Itachi simplemente suspiro resignado ante lo dicho –

― Creo que te haría bien unas vacaciones Itachi-kun – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por una chica de orbes jade le llamaron la atención.

― Sakura… ¿Cómo te fue en la ecografía? – Un cambio drástico de conversación, además que las palabras pronunciadas por Itachi parecían más unas duras palabras espetadas por cortesía. _Más eso tanto Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi sabían que no era así_.

― ¡Bien!, ¡Va a ser una niña!, ¡Cierto Sasuke! – La voz emocionada de Sakura rompió con el frío y denso silencio –

― Si Sakura va a ser una niña – pronunció aburrido, ¡Había estado repitiendo lo mismo desde que salieron!, está bien… él entendía que estaba emocionada, ¡Él también!, y no andaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos cada tres escasos segundos.

― ¡Y va a ser la más hermosa! – Itachi miro casi con _pena_ la escena, aquel extraño sentimiento de _soledad_ lo volvió a golpear con más fuerza su _corazón –_



― Aniki, _tenemos que hablar_.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke le llamaron la atención, _él casi nunca le llamaba así_, y era por eso que _después de todo respetaba a su hermano menor_. Se alejaron lo suficiente después de aclararle a la novia de su hermano que no irían muy lejos.

Caminaron a lo largo del salón, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el cual hablar, mientras que ambos hermanos _como buenos Uchiha_, mantenían el silencio habitual entre ellos, sin nada más que acotar; Itachi mantuvo aquella expresión frívola como Sasuke y se situaron al costado de la barra con el fin de tomar algunos tragos.

― Un Martini… –

― Que sean dos – la voz de Itachi rompió las palabas que iba a pronunciar Sasuke –

― Oka-san ha estado muy preocupada por ti, no duermes bien desde hace meses, además de que trabajas mucho.

Directo al grano, Itachi miraba a su hermano sorprendido, él no era de hablar mucho, a menos que la ocasión ameritaba que este hablara, lo cual, Itachi sabía que tenía razón.

― No sé qué pretendes Itachi, pero sea lo que sea, más te vale detenerlo en este mismo momento, _no quiero tomar acciones – _aquel dicho solo significaba una cosa, _su hermano estaba preocupado por él_ –

― No creo que esto sea de su incumbencia – frías palabras que golpearon los oídos de su hermano, que no llamaron la atención ni mucho menos altero su comportamiento –

― Cualquier cosa que te incumba a ti es de mi vital importancia _Uchiha Itachi_ – espeto Sasuke, su prepotencia se notaba en el tenso ambiente que se formo, mientras que Itachi miro su hermano derrotado –

― Alguna… ¿Alguna vez sentiste que nada tiene sentido? – Sasuke abrió los ojo de manera brutal, ¿Itachi hablando así?, _¿Su hermano hablando así?_, suspiro cansinamente, mientras que tomaba un largo trago de Martini, pensó unos minutos en que contestarle, esto no era habitual, ¡No era habitual!, ellos nunca hablaban de _hermano a hermano_, es más, rara vez se sentaban a conversar de sus sucesos.

_¿Qué debía decirle?_...

_Quizás su hermano necesitaba de su ayuda… aunque sea por última vez_.

―…Cuando termine con Sakura por primera vez _fue lo más desastroso que me pudo haber sucedido._

Itachi miro extrañado a Sasuke, _nunca había hablado así_, pero _el motivo ameritaba_ y era algo necesario.



― Cuando Sakura termino conmigo, fue extraño, _de un día para otro no tenía una molestia rosa, _ese día Sakura me dijo que ya no me necesitaba… _hay supe que me había enamorado_.

La declaración de Sasuke dejo perplejo a Itachi, _su hermano si la quería después de todo_, podría ser frívolo, estoico y hasta prepotente con Sakura, pero las palabras pronunciadas por su pequeño hermano no hacían otra cosa que confirmar los dichos.

― _Ese día supe que no podía coincidir mi día sin mi molestia_ – y como siempre, aquella sonrisa arrogante acompañaba sus dichos que por muy superfluo que sonará, era la más y pura verdad –

― Itachi… _siempre_ hay algo que te haga vivir y sentirte vivo, simplemente tienes que buscarlo.

Sasuke no había dicho nada más, yéndose de donde se encontraba su hermano con cierto aire de misticismo se marcho.

Por un lado teníamos a un extrañado Sasuke, él no era de contar su vida, ni mucho menos de _hablar tanto_, pero hay cosas que _rompen_ su propio esquema de vida, mientras que Itachi, estaba analizando cada tramo de la conversación…

"… _Siempre hay algo que te haga vivir y sentirte vivo…_"

¡Qué palabras!, nunca en su vida había oído hablar a Sasuke así, y estaba seguro que no lo volvería oír.

Camino con vaso en mano mirando a donde ahora se situaba Sasuke, _siempre tan pendiente de lo que era suyo_, al costado de la mujer que le había arrebatado el corazón de la manera más vil que podrían haberlo hecho, mientras que Sakura rebosaba felicidad con su vientre abultado, _ya no había nada que hacer_, esa misma noche cualquier tipo de atracción hacía esa chica de cabellos rosas se fue por el caño, sustituyendo atracción por _amor _familiar.

Sasuke allí parecía un pez fuera del agua, todos con expresiones felices, su amigo Naruto que cada tantos parecía burlarse de él mientras que solo ganaba la omisión desconcertante de su hermano, junto a su extraño grupo formado por las más expresivas personas exceptuando él mismo daban un aire grato.

Sonrió con melancolía impropia de él mismo, ¡No sabía lo que buscaba!, ¡Pero lo necesitaba ya!

Se dirigió al otro extremo en donde, se encontraban sus amigos tomando uno que otro trago, diviso a Sasori parado estoico en su lugar, mientras que Deidara mantenía una "conversación" con Hidan, que más que conversación parecía una ardua pelea por saber quien tiene la razón.



― ¡Te estoy diciendo que no un'! – Espeto Deidara, mientras señalaba a Hidan acusadoramente –

― ¡Mira rubia desteñida!, ¡Al gran Hidan nadie le dice "nunca"! ¡Haz escuchado! - La mirada acusadora de Hidan, junto con su prepotencia hacía que un raro ambiente se formara –

― ¡No un'!, ¡Tú no tienes la razón!, yo no soy travesti – murmuró Deidara, una cínica sonrisa se formo en el rostro de todos, y a pasos normales, Itachi llego al que era su grupo de amigos –

― ¡Itachi-san! – Grito Tobi, mientras Pein y Konan miraban con sorpresa al recién llegado –

― Hola – escueto como siempre, miro al resto haciendo una simple seña con sus facciones, nada más, hubo un largo silencio tenso mientras que Itachi simplemente miraba hacia la nada, _simplemente pensando_ –

― ¿Cómo te ha ido Itachi-san? – Pronuncio HoshikageKisame, el mayor de los Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacía su amigo, lo miro por largo tiempo dando su fría expresión, pero no era solo él quien se encontraba así, si no que; tanto Kakuzu, Pein y Sasori miraban con cierta hipocresía al mayor de los Uchiha –

― Bien – no dijo nada más, no tenía por qué.

La conversación siguió con su curso, en el cual Itachi no intervino, no tenía puesto la atención necesaria para sobrellevar la charla, y tampoco la quería tener. Estaba más despistado de lo normal, pero dado sus facciones, nadie se daba cuenta.

Observaba a la gente bailar, conversar, a sus propios amigos reír, y jugarse bromas, de vez en cuando hablaban de negocios los cuales iban viento en popa, tomando notas de reuniones, sus padres que hablaban de cualquier tipo de acciones, o vida social, mientras que su hermano vigilaba a Sakura la cual no notaba la atención que le tomaba su hermano, mientras que este tras ver que su novia e hijo estaban bien, movía sus acciones y hacía tratos con sus inversionistas.

Observo a los propios meseros entretenerse tras recibir unas copas, _y decidió que ya era suficiente_. Sin decir nada se dirigió al balcón del gran salón, aquel día había estado lleno de emociones congeladas por parte de la familia Uchiha.

-

_Pero hoy la noche tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa…_

-

Camino hasta el balcón donde lo golpeo una brisa nocturna la cual no hizo más que refrescar un poco las ideas del primogénito de la familia.



La terraza no se encontraba completamente sola, una joven de extraña cabellera negra, y exótico peinado se divisó, acompañada de un vestido rojo, sus orbes que demostraban _extraño vacío _dejaron con molestia a Itachi "_nadie debería estar triste cuando es invitado a la gran cena comercial de la familia Uchiha", _nadie que no fuera un Uchiha –

― Extraña mueca para un invitado – espeto mordazmente Itachi mientras mantenía su estoica posición –

― Un Uchiha o debería estar aquí, debería disfrutar de su lujosa cena – aquella triste voz golpeo los oídos de Itachi, mientras que con gran arrogancia solo impuesta por un Uchiha se sentó a su costado mientras mantenía aquella pose impenetrable –

― Uchiha Itachi – murmuró mientras acomodaba elegantemente su vaso en la mesa, la mujer quien mantenía aquella pose de tristeza, pero a la vez no quería denotar demasiado sus emociones, miro a Itachi con cierta imprudencia –

― Yūhi Kurenai – dijo, mientras que Itachi la miraba firmemente –

― ¿A qué se debe que la heredera de los Yūhi este tan triste?

El no era de las personas que se entrometían en la vida de los demás, pero estaba seguro que tenía que hacer algo muy grande como para tenerla así.

― No creo que comentárselo a un Uchiha sea lo más indicado, después de todo es una prepotente familia adquisitiva – Espeto un tanto molesta –

― Para ser prepotentes se nos da bien escuchar - ¡Nunca nadie le había negado algo!, ¡Ni siquiera su propia familia!, _ellos eran la ley, _y como ley se daban a respetar –

― No tengo por qué contarle mis penurias a un Uchiha, ni mucho menos a usted – bien, o había comenzado con el pie derecho, nunca nadie le había negado nada, por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado a inducir a las personas que se lo dijeran, después de todo su poderío hacía eso por él –

― Es mejor fuera, que adentro, ¿No es así? – Sus dotes de galán eran nulas, y mucho más lo eran sus dotes para hablar, ¡Nunca había hecho esto!, _porque nadie se lo merecía._

_Quizás Uchiha Itachi estaba conociendo a alguien que si valía la pena._

― La ha encontrado – la voz suave de Sakura llego a los oídos de Sasuke, quien miraba a su hermano hablar con Kurenai, ella era una chica esplendida, lástima que se llevará tan mal con Sarutobi-sama, pero a él poco le importaba –



― No deberías meterme más de lo que lo has hecho Sakura, déjalos – más que una opción, era una firme orden que s u novio le daba, y ella solo tenía que acatar sus dichos, no por sumisión… si no que él conocía más que nadie a su hermano, y ella como cuñada, tenía que velar por la unión familiar.

Acaricio su abultado vientre, mientras caminaba del brazo de Sasuke, ojala que Itachi conociera lo buena persona que era Kurenai.

Sasuke paseo su vista hasta donde se encontraba el cabecero de la familia Uchiha, el cual miraba con cierta repugnancia a la chica con la cual Itachi hablaba, el ceño fruncido daba cuentas de que aquello no era una "noticia" grata, mientras que su madre, simplemente hacía omisión a los hechos, _una madre siempre quiere la felicidad de sus hijos, vela por ellos_; así que, si su primogénito anhelaba estar con esa jovencita en esos momentos, ella no era nadie para decirle que no.

Pero su padre no pensaba así, con claras intenciones de fastidiar cualquier tipo de conversación racional de Itachi con la heredera Yūhi. Y a pasos casi inhumanos paso a los invitados con la clara intención de fastidiar aquel momento, pero a Sasuke aquello no le provoco gracia, y sin tapujos, agarro firmemente la mano de su novia y la jalo a pasos alargados hasta donde _quería_ ir su padre, Sakura trataba de seguir el paso con su ya, abultado vientre, y _para suerte de Sasuke_ pero _penuria de Fugaku_, su hijo lo logro interceptar a solo pasos del balcón arrinconándolo con gracia mientras dejaba a Sakura marchar con los amigos de Itachi quienes andaban cerca –

― No irás allí – la dureza con la cual Sasuke le dijo aquellas palabras a su propio padre, provoco un raro sentimiento de sumisión ante Sasuke, había dicho con tanto empeño aquellas palabras que lo dejaron casi sin habla.

Pero él era Uchiha Fugaku, así que no se rendiría tan fácil –

― ¡No eres quien para decirme que es lo que debo y no debo hacer! – Espeto mordazmente la cabecera Uchiha, con una fervencia poco utilizada con sus hijos –

― ¡Soy Uchiha Sasuke!... y creo que con eso basta – la mirada de repudio en contra de su padre, _nunca antes vista_, no la podía dejar pasar así como así –

― No permitiré que tu, Uchiha Fugaku, interfieras en la vida de un Uchiha, _nadie puede interferir en la vida de un Uchiha_, ni un mismo Uchiha – la convicción con que Sasuke pronunciaba aquellas palabras, no dejo espacio para refutar sus dichos, y la mirada firme de su hijo menor, no hacía nada más que pensar, _que sus hijos y estaban grandes para la toma de decisiones_.

Miro a la mujer, que su hijo había elegido, de cabellos rosas, con orbes verdes, sus facciones expresivas, era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, sin embargo aquella jovencita había logrado algo que muchas mujeres intentaron desde que su hijo era pequeño, _robarle el corazón_; y si había algo que todos los Uchiha sabían _era que solo se enamoran una vez_.

― Ella no se merece a Itachi –



― Tú no te mereces a mi madre – y si hablábamos de eso… _habían varías cosas que nadie se merecía_ –

― Última advertencia Fugaku Uchiha, yo no soy nada más que su hermano y tu su padre, y lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarlo cuando sea el momento… _y ahora no lo es_ – aquella conversación solo tenía un fin, y ese era dejar en claro que él ya no tenía poder suficiente para interferir en las decisiones de sus hijos.

― ¡Sasuke, sentiste! – Exclamo dichosa Sakura, mientras que este solo la observaba arqueando una ceja –

― ¡Pateo!, ¡Mi niñita pateo! – Dijo, buscando más golpes de su infante, mientras con amabas manos acariciaba su abultado vientre – Sasuke miro como Sakura se acercaba junto a su padre, no hizo más que hacerle una fría seña, junto con su frío todo de hablar, y Sakura llego a su lado –

― Sakura, deja al bebé en paz, deberías dejar de gritar cada vez que ocurre algo, lo alteras – Duras palabras, que se ganaron un desprecio por parte de su novia, ella _sabía_ que él tenía razón, ¡Pero siempre la regañaba!, ¡Por todo!

"_Sakura no tomes esa caja"_

"_No hagas esfuerzos"_

"_No camines tanto que luego te cansas"_

"_No grites tanto"_

"_No te quedes despierta hasta tan tarde que el bebé puede salir mal"_

"_No fuerces tu vista que cansas al bebé"_

Miro ceñuda a su novio, ¡Qué tan molesto se podía convertir él en dos minutos! –

― Sakura, deja de mirarme así, nos vamos a casa – tras una última mirada a su padre, le dio firmemente la espalda, _un Uchiha nunca se arrepiente de sus dichos_.

― Y no acepto un "No" Sakura, dije _vamos _

– enfatizando la última palabra, a lo cual solo escucho murmullos discrepando su nombre –

― No me insultes cuando tu hija me escucha – le gustaba hacerla enojar, _pero ese era su secreto._

Caminando al auto, se fijo como en menos de dos segundos Sakura comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, al solo sentarse en el mullido vehículo. Hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones.

Primero Itachi, quien evidentemente esta noche quizás haya encontrado _ese algo _que estaba buscando con tanta fervencia.



Y por el otro, su mujer que: si él no conocía a la mujer con la cual dormía las noches, nadie lo haría; y aprovechando que se había quedado dormida, acarició suavemente el vientre, sintiendo como el bebé pateaba, sonrió orgulloso.

_Porque estaba orgulloso, de su familia, de su novia, de su bebé._

Que iba a ser la niña más hermosa…

_Pero ese era un secreto… un secreto "A lo Uchiha"._

* * *

**H**e terminado.  
Nunca había escrito tanto, así que espero sus comentarios a ver cómo me quedo este capítulo, que si bien está un poco largo, espero que haya valido la pena.

Aunque no creo que haya quedado como ustedes hayan querido, pero otra perspectiva Uchiha, ¿No?

Gaa-chaи.


	6. Uchiha: Caso VI

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto quien aún nos tiene esperando el manga.

**A**dvertencias: Principios de OOC ―justificados―, y AU.

Vivencias de un Uchiha

―●◊●―

Por: Gaa

―●◊●―

Uchiha: Caso VI

La familia Uchiha era conocida por su pose perfecta ante el mundo, la belleza sublime que ambos herederos proporcionaban se debían a los finos rasgos de su madre, mientras que aquella fría expresión en sus orbes ébano y sus personalidades complicadas se debían a que su padre a pesar de darles todo para poder vivir de manera perfecta y feliz no se obtenía con sólo respirar; Ellos tenían que ganársela. Y su belleza no era tan bella cuando llegabas a conocerlos.

Sasuke siempre compitió con Itachi y viceversa, a sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos Sasuke había conseguido una voz importante en las Empresas Uchiha, y no por ser precisamente hijo de Fugaku. Itachi por otra parte había conseguido lo que tanta envidia le provocada su pequeño hermano menor: Amor.

No había sido fácil desposar a Yūhi Kurenai, Itachi tras varios meses invitándola a salir, y por supuesto una relación un tanto complicada por fin tenía el honor de decir que la heredera de los Yūhi era su novia.

Pero para la familia Uchiha no todo es competitividad, trabajo y aceptación, cada cierto tiempo los integrantes de la familia central de los Uchiha se juntaban en un pequeño campo en el cual discutían cosas familiares y el futuro de sus hijos, eso sólo quería decir que en aquella pradera acentuaban sus desgastados lazos de familia para poder enfrentar así todo con más gallardía y ésta vez no era la excepción, no porque ambos de sus hijos estuvieran con sus novias aquello significaba dejar de lado aquella costumbre, simplemente aquello significaba que el círculo se agrandaba ―

―Sasuke-kun tengo sueño ―la voz de Sakura que se oía suave tras pronunciar aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del menor quien conducía. Tras estar a puertas del alumbramiento Sasuke tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para saber que ante cualquier fuerte impresión o sólo por el hecho de respirar Sakura podría romper aguas ―

―Duerme… ―El resto del camino fue silencioso.

Las montañas se ceñían con ímpetu por aquella carretera, mientras que el menor iba concentrado en la pista para no provocar ningún accidente, su móvil comenzó a sonar, suspiró agobiado y dejó repicar el teléfono un par de veces antes que el inalámbrico funcionará ―

―¿Otouto-baka? ―Aquella irritable voz ―

―¿Qué quieres Itachi?

―Oka-san pregunta a qué horas llegarás Otouto, te has demorado más de lo habitual ―Sasuke lo sabía, suspiro agotado mientras veía el reloj de su camioneta donde marcaban firmemente las 11:15 minutos de la mañana ―

―Lo sé, dile que lo siento pero que Sakura quiso ir a ver unas cosas del bebé antes de partir ―contestó antes de que Itachi volviera a insistir, lo escuchó suspirar para luego despedirse vagamente.

El día estaba habitualmente agradable, mientras que pronto veía la pradera Uchiha alzarse a su vista con aquellas majestuosas rejas de hierro forjado con una pintoresca "U" bastante antigua ―

―Sakura, despierta ya llegamos ―movió el menor de los Uchiha tras abrir el portón automático y adentrar el vehículo. Sakura se removió inquieta mientras que con cansancio caminaba con aquel enorme vientre que a cualquiera le podría parecer tierno ―

―Sasuke, tengo apetito ―Y él que esperaba palabras de cariño. Bufó contrariado mientras que la servidumbre bajaba las cosas que la pareja habían traído, Sasuke dio órdenes explícitas que quería sus habitaciones juntas muy cercanas al ascensor de la casona, mientras que ambos se adentraban a la cochera familiar para sacar aquellos pequeños vehículos que los transportarían.

Normalmente Sasuke caminaría arrastrando a Sakura, pero dado su avanzado embarazo aquello no podría ser.

―¿Dónde me llevas Sasuke? ―Musitó Sakura tras ubicar sólo una pradera con diversos caminos ―

―Al lago Uchiha.

El resto del camino todo se mantuvo en silencio.

La madre de Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, arreglaba la manta para hacer un Picnic con diversos tipos de planos, a lo lejos se podía observar el campo de Golf y el lago de la familia Uchiha, mientras que Itachi hablaba con su padre, Kurenai y Mikoto arreglaban los últimos detalles para que la última pareja sólo llegara a sentarse. A lo lejos vieron el carro de mini-Golf el cual manejaba Sasuke con su rostro agotado, mientras que Sakura miraba todo absolutamente maravillada. Al llegar no bastaron ni dos segundos cuando Mikoto y Kurenai comenzaban a cuestionarle su estado y decirle cosas de mujeres que Sasuke no quería escuchar. Caminó con aires toscos y rápido se acopló a la conversación que su hermano y padre llevaban ―

―Así que era eso…

―Sí, si no hacemos algo no tendremos ganancias y quebrará la central Uchiha que está en New York ―la voz de Itachi sonaba seria, mientras su padre asentía preocupado ―

―Los Neoyorquinos están pasando por un mal momento, lo más conveniente en cerrarla o…

―Lanzar una campaña de emergencia ―Sasuke interrumpió la conversación mientras que aquellas pequeñas ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas por sus familiares ―

―Tienes razón, necesitamos que uno de nosotros vaya a Estados Unidos a ver qué podemos hacer. Sasuke queda de lado, Sakura está a puertas de dar a luz ―ambos: Padre e Hijo mayor se miraron en una competencia, ninguno quería salir de Japón, sin embargo era algo de fuerza mayor ―

―Sasuke decide ―musitaron ambos a la vez, ambas miradas se posaban en el menor, mientras que Sasuke rápidamente veía los pros y contras ―

―No has sacado de viaje a Kurenai, Itachi ―la decisión estaba tomada,

Un silencio para nada incómodo se cernió en el medio, mientras que los tres Uchiha miraban como sus respectivas parejas se movían de allí para acá, fue el mayor de los Uchiha quien decidió romper el silencio ―

―¿A qué se deben tu mal dormir Otouto-baka? ―Sasuke guardó silencio por un tiempo, mientras que suspiraba para dirigir su mirada a ambos mayores ―

―Sakura no está durmiendo bien. Las contracciones y dolores de espalda no la dejan descansar y no soy tan ingrato de dejarla sufrir sola.

―¡Sasuke-kun a comer! ―Los tres Uchiha's suspiraron para comenzar a caminar en dirección a aquel mantel estirado de manera pulcra con un montón de alimentos servidos para la ocasión. Sasuke ayudó a sentar a Sakura en una posición cómoda, mientras que Itachi ayudaba a Kurenai y Fugaku a su mujer, los varones procedieron a sentarse un momento. Sakura no aguanto mucho el apetito así que comenzó a sacar comida mientras Sasuke le sostenía los platos. Nadie hablaba de nada, pero algo había que hacer ―

―¿Cómo va tu embarazo Sakura? ―La poseedora de los orbes jade miró a Kurenai, ya le habían preguntado aquello, pero tras ver el incómodo silencio en el ambiente sonrío. Su embarazo era sólo una excusa ―

―Bien, pero no creo que sacando mi embarazo lleguemos a lo que queremos hablar ―Sakura sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras que Sasuke sólo la observaba. Aquella mujer siempre terminaba por sorprenderla. Fugaku colocó aquella mueca de arrogancia mientras que le resto sólo asentía ―

―Bien. Ésta vez somos más pero es el mismo objetivo. ¿Sasuke para cuando es la boda? ―el menor no se sentía intimidado. Su padre había insistido mucho en eso y le habían dado una fecha al azar, pero tras pensarlo con Sakura llegaron a una resolución:

―Seguiremos viviendo así por un tiempo. Si bien ahora vamos bien el bebé nos acarreará ciertas complicaciones de pareja, queremos saber si somos capaces de atravesarlas sin provocar mayores daños entre nosotros mismos. Así que cuando veamos convenientes nos daremos el lujo de decidir ―Mikoto miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella quería que ellos se casaran para poder ver a uno de sus hijos en el altar, pero aquello no iba a poder ser ―

―Bien… ¿Itachi? ―Farfulló Fugaku a su hijo mayor ―

―Sólo comenzamos a salir seriamente hace un mes padre. Las cosas han ido como toda relación ―pronunció con las palabras precisas el mayor ―

―Bien, su padre y yo hemos decidido darnos una quinta Luna de Miel ―aquella noticia si que caía del cielo. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi mantenían sus orbes sorprendidos y sus labios desencajados de su lugar habitual, mientras que tanto a Kurenai como Sakura las mejillas se les tiñeron de un inquietante carmín ―

―Nos daremos el lujo de partir cuando el bebé de Sasuke nazca ―pronunció feliz Mikoto ―

―Felicidades ―murmuró algo cohibido Itachi.

El Picnic no transcurrió tras mayores inconvenientes, Sasuke 'hablaba' con Kurenai mientras que Mikoto lo hacía con Itachi. Fugaku se mantenía al tanto del avance de su primer nieto y la tarde pronto llegó al crepúsculo.

Y el primer día de confinamiento Uchiha llegó a su fin.

Todos se despidieron en los pasillos, mientras que caminaban hacía sus habituales habitaciones. Itachi tras convencer a Kurenai que no era mal visto que ambos durmieran juntos terminaron dándose una ducha relajante en el Jacuzzi; por otra parte Mikoto y Fugaku conversaban lo maduros que se habían vueltos sus hijos y como no, sus aspiraciones para su quinta Luna de miel, y entre besos que prometían más ambos se centraron en descansar su cuerpo.

Por otra parte Sakura intentaba buscar la pose cómoda para dormir, mientras que Sasuke esperaba que su novia con su hijo se cansaran de dar vueltas, y tras moverlo de diversas maneras Sasuke quedo recostado de manera perpendicular a la de Sakura mientras que ésta el daba las buenas noches. Definitivamente quería dormir como dios manda.

Media noche y Sakura habría sus orbes jade, no podía dormir y tras ver lo incómodo que dormía Sasuke y lo cansado de su rostro se le hizo imposible levantarlo para que le trajera algo de comer. Odiaba tener que hacer eso.

Suspiró cansada, ella también estaba agotada, pero tras molestar mucho a su novio no quería provocarle más inconvenientes, salió de la habitación en dirección al ascensor en donde también había un mapa de la mansión, extraño lo sabía, pero nadie sería tan idiota de robar a los Uchiha.

Tras caminar en penumbra durante media hora dio con la fastidiosa cocina, se había tomado con la servidumbre pero no quería importunar a nadie más por sus caprichos de embarazada; pero nada más al llegar se encontró a Uchiha Fugaku sentado tomando un café para pasar la noche ―

―¿Fugaku-sama? ―el patriarca Uchiha giró su rostro hasta encontrar el de su 'hija', la vio en aquel ancho camisón rosa envuelto con listones y ridículas pantuflas de conejos, pero qué más daba ―

―Sakura-san, ¿Qué hace a éstas horas fuera de cama?, a Sasuke no le gustará saber que su mujer estaba afuera del lugar donde pertenece ―Sakura frunció el ceño. El señor Uchiha era machista a veces, pero no tenía ganas de discutir ―

―Tenía apetito.

Sin pronunciar nada más Sakura caminó hasta el refrigerador en donde sacó una ensalada surtida, se sentó en aquellos bancos con cierta dificultad y tras sacar un tenedor de la encimera comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada que le profesaba el patriarca Uchiha ―

―¿Cuántos meses tienes? ―Sakura iba a contestar pero soltó el servicio de manera brusca. Frunció el ceño para luego apretar con fuerza la mesa ―

―¿Sakura…san? ―Fugaku arqueó una ceja, Sakura pronto dio una sonrisa bastante enfermiza y poco sutil, parecía una enferma mental ―

―¿Sakura-san?

―Creo que mi bebé quiere nacer ―y tras decir eso sintió un líquido recorrer sus piernas para que el habitual dolor punzante recorriera su espina dorsal ―

―¿Sakura…

―¿Sasuke se enojará porque he roto aguas? ―cuestionó inocente, Fugaku la miró alterado y tras una rápida acción presionó el botón para llamar a la servidumbre ―

―¡Himeko!, dile a Tazuna que me tenga listo el auto en que venía Sasuke, deben estar allí las cosas del bebé. Llevaré a Sakura el hospital y después de aquello anda a despertar a Sasuke, no llevó mi móvil así que nos comunicaremos en cuanto llegue al hospital más cercano ―Fugaku decía eso apresuradamente y tras que la muchacha con el corazón en mano saliera corriendo ―

―Señor, ¿Por qué llevará a la Sakura-san al hospital?

―Dile a Sasuke-kun que su amada mujer requiere que levante su maldito trasero de la cama porque su adorada niña se le ha ocurrido nacer ahora ―de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

Himeko corrió apurada.

¿Qué más da?, un Uchiha más un Uchiha menos en la familia.

Nadie tenía conocimientos de que el primerizo de Sasuke naciera en plena noche, no cuando el menor tenía el sueño más pesado y sólo lograron despertarle cuando Itachi logró lanzarle agua. Pero qué más da, se tendría que apañar con la furia de Sakura cuando llegará a mitad del parto viendo a Sakura toda sudorosa y observándolo de manera asesina.

La primogénita Uchiha nacía en manos de un aturdido padre quien la miraba como si fuera el más puro milagro, después de todo aquello se sumaba al montón de vivencias que tenía desde que comenzó a existir.

Pronto sabría que tendría que interponer una demanda para que los chicos de la escuela de su hija no se les acercaran sin el consentimiento de esta. Una extraña ley.

Así son las Vivencias de un Uchiha

* * *

―●◊●―

**S**í, esto es un Final. Si bien no es tan amoros ni Waff se me hizo apropiado terminar éste ciclo de "One-shot" que terminaron siendo Fiction xD.

La 'perfecta' familia Uchiha.

¿Comentarios?

―●◊●―

Gaa

―●◊●―


End file.
